The Warning (1986)
Plot Overview The war between Alexis and Blake is on, and a lot of people are in the crossfire. Blake is desperate to raise $1 billion so he can continue to purchase ColbyCo stock. The banks, however, are not that willing to part with so much cash. Blake feels he may have no other option than use the China Sea Oil Leases as collateral. The Chinese government may not taken kindly to that. And, to make matters worse, Alexis gets wind of what Blake is willing to offer. She will not let that pass unnoticed. Alexis uses her business smarts to arrange a meeting with the Chinese Oil Minister Han. Alexis claims that Blake has been manipulating the royalty figures and has been deceiving the Chinese government. Alexis will have 10 days to present her evidence to Minister Han. That gives Alexis some time to figure out how to manipulate Denver Carrington's figures to make it look as if he stealing from the Chinese government. Since Blake is determined to destroy Alexis and Ben, he needs all resources on his fool's errand and that means the pipeline construction needs to be delayed. Dex is not happy with that but Blake has no other option. Besides, the oil spill in San Miguel Harbor (via The Colbys) does not make the pipeline construction a top priority. Dex still wants to keep the project going and he needs $1 million. Dex goes to Alexis, since they are partners, and asks her to put up $500,000 to keep the venture going. Alexis will do no such thing only because she wants Dex to suffer still for sleeping with Amanda. Dex calls Alexis a street walker, Alexis slaps Dex, Dex kisses Alexis and claims to be the best lover she ever had. When is Alexis is about to submit, Dex walks off. Krystle cannot bare to witness the nightmares Blake is having with the thought that people believe he is responsible for the death of his mother. Krystle wants to help but Blake claims that her mere presence is all that he needs. Nevertheless, Krystle goes to the Penthouse to convince Ben to tell the truth. Ben still has much anger against Blake and Krystle's kindness will not change that. Now, Krystle understands why Blake is so determined to destroy Ben and Alexis. Unfortunately for Ben and Alexis, their plan may unravel thanks to Caress. Alexis wants to know now who Ben was with the night Ellen died. Ben refuses to tell Alexis. Caress tries to pump the information out of Ben, but that is a failure. In order to get the information, Caress visits a bordello in Colorado Springs, a place Ben had frequented since he was 15 years old. The madame could not recall where Ben was the night of the fire because Ben had some hotshot married girlfriend and did not require her services anymore. Caress then follows Ben and sees him meeting with Emily Fallmont. Emily is a wreck. Ben tries to get her to compose herself and keep quiet. Emily takes that advice but agrees to meet with Caress. Caress gets Emily to admit that she was with Ben the night of the fire. Emily is willing to offer Caress money to keep her quiet but Caress does not want Emily's money. Emily tells Ben that Caress knows. Steven is not happy that Sammy Jo is dating Clay. Sammy Jo pretty much tells Steven that she is allowed to date and that Clay is a good influence because he is straight. Clay seems more interested in Amanda, who now feels very worthless. Clay tries to talk to Amanda at La Mirage, but Amanda is too emotional to listen. Clay sees a note that Amanda is writing to her mother and chases her to the La Mirage parking lot. Amanda drives erratically with Clay in the passenger seat through the winding rural roads of Colorado. Amanda crashes into a fire hydrant. Clay takes the blame with the police. Claudia tells Adam that he better turn her oil well over to her or else she will show Blake the Power of Attorney. Adam better hurry up since Blake is leveraging much of Denver Carrington's holdings to take over Colby Co. that the well may not be available for transfer. Krystle assures Dominique that Jackie will come home soon or else she would not be calling to check in so often. Ben has finally made his move against Blake (and behind Alexis's back). A banker shows interest in one of Denver Carrington's holdings - it's property division. The bank is willing to give Blake $100,000,000 for it and give Blake 60 days to purchase it back. Blake knows he will able to do so, but what Blake does not know is that Ben holds the note. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Pat Crowley ... Emily Fallmont * Soon-Tek Oh ... Kai Liu * Carole Cook ... Cora Van Heusen * Concetta Tomei ... Ilene * Tom Hallick ... Winston Towers * F.J. O'Neil ... Bob Ashmore * Ron Kuhlman ... Cop * Robert Gormley ... Man * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 05-Mar-1986 to 14-Mar-1986 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; MountainGate Country Club, Westwood (Los Angeles); Clay Lacy Aviation, Van Nuys (Los Angeles); Griffith Park (Los Angeles).